Talk:Cardinal Quest 2 Wiki
Organization and Adminship Hey, guys, this is Kiri. Just wanted to make a topic to say hi to the other people currently working on the CQ2 wiki and discuss the administration. After looking at the list of users, I determined that we currently haven't got any administrators, which I think means we can't delete pages or change the theme. The original admin apparently created the wiki and then never logged on again. Assuming that I'm not mistaken about this, I suggest that we get someone (multiple people, preferably,) to become administrators so we can further improve the wiki! : ) I think those who are interested can apply for Adminship on Community Central. KiriBlade (talk) 02:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so, since nobody has volunteered, and it's been ~5 months, as long as no one has any objections, I'm going to apply for adminship. Hopefully then I can promote everyone else and we'll finally be able to make changes to the navigation, theme etc. KiriBlade (talk) 20:03, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Since then I and piroco have joined and have been elevated to admin status, im mainly clearing out the hundreds of assorted enchanted weapons/armour btw whos idea was that anyway, seriously. Awesomesause175 (talk) 04:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) For now I think I'll concern myself with cleaning up old pages. Btw, should we make a changelog page to compare differences in version?. For example, the changes to the icon of Charge, or erased skills like Haste/Speed (that still exists in enemies) or Discount. Or should we just lists those changes as notes in pages? Piroco (talk) 05:44, November 10, 2015 (UTC)Piroco I'd say that a combined changleog page would probably be easier to manage than page notes. We could start by dumping the wootfu.com changelogs into it and then note additional things going forwards. KiriBlade (talk) 22:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Icon I added a new icon for the wiki; it's not knock-your-socks-off amazing, but it'll do until we can get a better one. KiriBlade (talk) 23:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I think its an improvement to what it was, even though its nothing special. Awesomesause175 (talk) 04:48, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Looks good to me to be honest :) Dunno if there's anything "wrong" with it. It fits the wiki and the title's font. Piroco (talk) 05:41, November 10, 2015 (UTC)Piroco Weapons and Armour categories Since navigation seems easier with categories instead of pages for articles with many subcategories I recovered the Weapons and Armour categories. But I wanted to propose something first. Should we replace the Weapons and Armour pages for the category pages? I mean deleting the article pages and replacing the links in the main page. I wanted to ask first if anyone has an objection, but personally I think the pages should go since they don't do anything the categories can't do and are not as good as an archive. Piroco (talk) 17:36, November 10, 2015 (UTC)Piroco Sounds fine to me! Categories are easier to maintain anyway. KiriBlade (talk) 22:31, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Images First, when uploading images, please remove all apostrophes. If you don't, then the image isn't reusable ever again. (e.g. Look up "King's Boots," and try to use it.) Second, if randomnine ever decides to add the Double Scepter to the game, this is what it looks like. I found it while digging through the game's resource files. Calculuswhiz (talk) 06:15, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Follow up. Here are some more unused sprites I found: From left to right (took the most semantic names given by game data), scroll_blood, ring_blood, Glass Brooch, ring_whispers, and keys. Calculuswhiz (talk) 06:25, June 15, 2016 (UTC)